


A Good Cry

by denisejasmine90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't talk much, Destiel is cannon, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Feels, watching netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisejasmine90/pseuds/denisejasmine90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Sterek<br/>Summary: Stiles calls Derek late at night because his dad is drinking again and it’s making Stiles upset.<br/>Prompted by: Anonymous<br/>Prompt Filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill from here,  
> Sorry it kinda got away from me and I ended up with more angst than I meant but then I tried to even it out with fluff but that was still kinda bad so yeah.

It's been 3 years 7 months and 13 days since the last time dad was drunk. I still remember the first time my dad came home drunk. My mother had been dead for not even a week and already I had seen less of my dad than I did of her picture. I had thought dad just needed some time alone you know to deal with things by himself. I told myself not be selfish that I couldn't rely on him to help me with my own grief. Tried to convince myself that his pain was greater than mine own. I had lost a mother but he had lost the only woman he'd ever loved. So I let him be let him grieve by himself while i pretended I could do it by myself. I am ashamed it took me this long to realize what he was really doing alone in his room. Finally I just needed to see him to know that I hadn't lost both parents. So I knocked on the door of their his bedroom and I waited. I held my breath trying to concentrate my hearing to figure out if he was sleeping. I heard the sound of liquid hitting a bottle. I figured it was safe to go in. Out of all the stupid decisions in my 17 years of life I still regret this one all the time. When I walked in the first thing i noticed was bed was bare. All the pillows and linens were on the ground. The bed looked cold and unwelcoming. Not reminiscent of the days i would run to my mother side of the bed crying over some nightmare I had had. I don't remember what I would be dreaming about or why I was so scared. I guess it doesn't really matter because I do remember the feeling of her holding me while I cried. The warmth and safety I felt wrapped in her arms. The security of sleeping between her and dad both of them keeping the nightmares at bay. I remember never feeling as safe as I did when I would sleep in the bed with them. The next thing I noticed was the smell it no longer smelled of my mother's perfume. I could not scent her floral Jasmine scent that allows clung to her and their his room. No the only thing I could smell was the bottle Jack clutched in his hands. The same hands that would spin my mother around and around to the old records. The same hands he held while vowing in front of God to love and cherish. The same hands that hadnt hugged me in months even when my mom HIS WIFE was alive he couldnt touch me ever since mom’s first overnight stay in the hostiple. I dont think those hands have touched anyone ut her in all the time. And now hes cradling a tumbler full of Jack Daniels like its the only thing in the world that matters. I cant help the sharp intake of breath when his eyes lock on me standing in the doorway. For a second he looks at me like he cant even remember my name let alone that Im his son. Then it clears and he takes another swallow of the amber liquid in his hand. I walk fully into the room and try not to breathe too much. As quickly as possible without tripping over the bottles on the floor I walk over to him. Hesistating in front of him I cant decide what I should do let alone what I should say. So I just watch him silently as he finishes the rest of the bottle in a few swallows no longer bothering with the glass anymore. After he sets the bottle down he sluumps forward and is sleep in seconds. Just like that one blink hes awake the next passed out drunk. Stuck in a stupor where there are no bad dreams or hurt feeling only blissful nothingness. Not wasting time I start remaking the bed with new linnens and pillows I dont want to disgrace my mother’s memory thoouh having his stench all over their shared bedding. After the bed is made and the covers are turned down I walk over to my dad slumped over himself and try to rouse him. After a few prods he cracks his eyes open and looks at me. For a moment it looks as if hes seen a ghost then his eyes get that glazed and far away look in them. I heard him over to the bed with prods and careful hands and tuck him in carefully. He’s sleep before I finish. Once this task is done. I start picking up the bottles around the room. There is surprising mroe than I thought. Once they are picked up and disposed of I walk into the ajoinning bathroom and place a cup of water and some advil on the bedside table before quietly slipping out the room and returning to my own. This routine went on for months before I finally caught a glimpse of my old dad. I never really blamed my dad for his actions sure I was angry and upset that he chose to deal this way but I could never bring myself to truly be angery at him after all we were both greiving for the same reason. 

xXxXxXx

This time I can't bring myself to be angry at all. I am the whole reason he's drinking anyway. Me and the constant lying about where I am and who Im with. The many days I didn't go to school they injuries and the more lying. Even after telling him the truth of werewolves and kanimas and alpha packs and being possessed I'm not making his life any easier. All i seem able to do these days is get him suspended from his job or get him worried over me. I can't be mad if the only thing he has to turn to is the bottle. However I don't think I can deal with this by myself again. I lie in bed long after I repeated the same routine from so long ago thinking of all I have put my dad through. I look over at my phone and think of calling Scott. My hand reaches of its own accord and I stare down at his contact name but I can't bring myself to call. I dont want to put anything else on his plate. Besides we arent as close as we used to be and it's as much his fault as it is mine we both have been keeping secrets from each other. I think about who else to call. Lydia no she wouldn't understand or maybe she would but I don't want her to know anyway. Isac I would be he has his own issues with his father that adding my own would seem cruel. Derek. I could call Derek we have been getting closer lately spending less time fighting and more time playfully bantering dare I say flirting. Derek would listen and sympathize and make me feel better. Before I can talk myself out of it I have already dialed his number. I hold my breath waiting for him to pick up. I have no doubt he will he always picks up even on the rare occasions he actually are mad at each other. His voice knocks me back to reality   
“Hello…. Stiles whats wrong are you hurt do you need me to come get you.” Derek’s panicked voice over the phone. Even now it makes my heart beat faster and my stomach flutter. It takes me a few seconds to be able to speak  
“No nothing like that I just…” what do I say i'm terrified my father may be reverting back to his old ways, I can't sleep because i'm listening to ensure my dad doesn't choke on his own vomit, I needed to hear your voice so help me stay sane. What is an appropriate thing to say right now. Im not sure if it was my silence or my increased heart rate but before I can open my mouth and tell him nevermind I hear him say   
“I'm coming over leave the window open” and he hangs up. For a second i'm shocked not sure how to take his statement but mechanically i walk over and unlock the window. I walk back to my bed and pull out my laptop from underneath it. If Derek’s coming over we might as well watch Netflix together. I cue up the next episode of Supernatural and wait for him. Not five minutes later he's climbing through my window and crawling next to me in my bed. I don't look at him afraid of what he’ll see in my eyes the guilt over my father’s drinking, the anger at myself for letting it happen, the sadness over the pain ive cause my dad, the grief over the idea of losing another parent I don't want him to see any of it. So I deflect, I talk about how Sam and Dean are basically Scott and I, how Castiel is the most badass angel ever how i'm secretly attracted to Crowley some episodes, how I wish they boys would start acting close again how Dean seems to have the worst relationships ever how Castiel and Dean clearly love each other and are basically a couple. I talk until I run out of words and my voice is rough. I talk in circles never really getting to the point of anything. I talk until I have no more words left or at least any I want to say outloud. And Derek he just listens with my head on his chest and his old faded blue jeans that i know must be uncomfortable yet he holds me to him and lets me talk myself out. Never interrupting or pushing me to talk about what's really wrong. He just listens a steady presence anchoring me in the present. Keeping me from falling too far into my own mind. And when I'm done I look up at him and his eyes that I hadn't really looked at since he got here held me captive. In his eyes I saw an emotion i hesitate to put a name to. I saw worry, and fondness and this mysterious emotion that we will call Emotion 626. Derek keeps eye contact with me long after I have stopped talking before he says voice gravelly from misuse  
“I dont really know what's wrong but I know something is and you don't have to tell me now but I want you to know you can tell me whenever you want. okay. “   
thats it after my hours of talking around the problem I spill everything. About how my mom died, my dad’s drinking, my guilt over his drinking. how scared i am that Im killing him every secret I ever held back about my family I tell him. its like a dam broke and I can't stop the words from flooding out of me. I dont know if I even want to but i dont stop until I have told Derek everything and i'm a sobbing mess in his arms. I just cant hold any of these feelings back anymore. Derek perfect Derek just holds me as I fall apart in his arms, absorbing all my secrets into him so we can share them. He acts as my pillar of strength as i cry all my emotions out into him. He never offers up any words but when I look into his eyes all I see is that emotion Emotion 626. When I'm finally done all my secrets well most of them out he continues to hold me until all my tears are dried and I stopped shaking before he lift my head so im looking at his eyes and that unidentifiable emotion and I realize how close we are not just that basically every parts of our bodies are connected but that he now knows more about me than even Scott does and I know all of Derek’s memories and secrets and he knows mine and we are just close. In the way that I know his thoughts are surely as he knows mine. In the way that I can read his amazing expressive eyebrows and he can tell the truth in my long rambling sentences. We both are just so close and as i'm thinking this my eyes are drawn to Derek’s mouth and i just wish we could be that much closer. I wonder what he's thinking I can probably figure it out if I took my eyes off his lips but they look so soft and plump. Like they are beginning to be kissed by me. I can almost imagine it moving those extra few inches to seal our mouths together to make us even closer. While transfixed on his lips I see the twitch upwards in an aborted smile that makes my smile so bright. He then moves those few inches forward and I can't help but hold my breath in anticipation and he stops right before he reaches my mouth. I can feel each of his exhales and I'm pleased to find his breathing is slightly faster. With a quick look at his eyes I move those few centimeters forward and finally we share our first kiss. His lips are soft and our mouths slant together in perfect sync and its perfect. Its soft and gentle filled with emotion. It feels like a natural progression of our relationship like a long time coming. It was everything I needed right then. We break apart our breathing labored and out eyes find each other. In his eyes I see Emotion 626 and now I know what it is I've always known what it was and what slips out my mouth is  
“I love you too”  
and the words feel so right and natural coming out that I can't even regret saying it. He smiles and whispers the words expressed in Emotion 626 and it sounds like a promise  
“I love you” .

**Author's Note:**

> YAY  
> Did anyone catch the Lilo and Stitch refference and Destiel will forever be cannon in my heart. SO tell me what you think I really meant for this to be shorter but oh well.


End file.
